ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated motion capture science fiction film based on the Planet of the Apes reboot series, produced by Glass Ball Productions and Chernin Entertainment. The first Planet of the Apes to be entirely animated, the film is directed by Alexander Bates and Jim Anderson in their directorial debuts, from a screenplay by Bates, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and stars Andy Serkis, Tati Gabrielle, Scarlett Johansson, and Alan Tudyk. Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is scheduled for release in the United States on July 12, 2019, by 20th Century Fox. Plot Coming soon! Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the leader of the evolved ape tribe. *Alan Tudyk as Leaf, a common chimpanzee who hates humans, similar to Koba. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and one of Caesar's friends. *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, a Western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe. *Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. *Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's oldest son. *Devyn Dalton as Cornelius, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, and Blue Eyes' younger brother. Humans *Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister, a teenage human who wants to befriend and protect the apes rather than killing them, despite her mother's wishes. This character originally appeared in Sony's 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie as a minor character. *Scarlett Johansson as Lana McCallister, Addie's mean-spirited mother who has a strong hatred for apes and wants to destroy all the apes. *Dan Fogler *Jake Johnson Production Development Glass Ball Productions chairman Clive Nakayashiki expressed surprise that there weren't any previous attempts to animate a Planet of the Apes film. At the 2016 CinemaCon in April, 20th Century Fox chairman Rupert Murdoch announced that the animated Planet of the Apes film had a March 15, 2019 release, and would be produced by Glass Ball and Chernin Entertainment, with Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver writing a treatment for the film. Murdoch said that it would "co-exist" with the Planet of the Apes reboot films, though Fox soon stated that the film would "exist independently of the projects in the Planet of the Apes reboot universe". In January 2017, Fox moved the film's release date to July 17, 2019. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation The film's animation will be provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks in association with Creative Step Studio and Weta Digital. All of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in the Planet of the Apes reboot films. Music The film's score will be composed by Michael Giacchino, who composed the score for ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' and War for the Planet of the Apes. Release Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is set to be released on July 12, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019, and then to July 17, 2019. Future On the possibility of a potential sequel, Glass Ball's chairman Clive Nakayashiki stated that there are some ideas for an animated Planet of the Apes trilogy. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Havoc on the Planet of the Apes Category:Glass Ball Productions Category:20th Century Fox Category:Non-Gingo Category:Non-Universal films Category:Planet of the Apes